Delayed Reactions
by Maeveth
Summary: SenShi ! . Meisei Gakuen universe fic. What happens when people don't stop to think about what they're doing.


Pairing: SenShi (Sengoku x Shishido)

Sheer, unadulterated...crack. Set in the beautiful universe that is Livejournal's version of Meisei Gakuen. Will this ever happen? Nah. Was it fun as hell to write? Yep.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be richer than hell right now. My bank account says they're not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lunchtime at the Meisei Gakuen cafeteria was inevitably a boisterous affair, full of conversation, animation, and gesticulation. Things were no different on the twelfth of June, when one table's conversation began to center around the antics of Sengoku 'Lucky' Kiyosumi and Shishido Ryou. Apparently the duo had been late to their fourth-period classes. Again. For the fourth time in a week. For the same reason each and every time.

"At least you found a new closet this time," Yagyuu Hiroshi taunted from a safe distance away. He got a stupid amount of pleasure out of harassing his ex-boyfriend.

Said ex-boyfriend snorted at Yagyuu. "Hey, the last one got too narrow," Lucky zinged back. "Howinhell are you supposed to give someone a proper blowjob if you can't get all the way down on your knees without impaling yourself on a broom?" Snorts and chuckles abounded. It was a running joke that Lucky and Ryou frequently vanished to screw each other stupid at the most random times of the day.

"You're just not creative enough," Wakato Hiroshi piped up from somewhere behind Ryou, causing him to shoot skyward in surprise. He advanced on the redhead with a snarl, causing Wakato to back up and wave his hands in some kind of weird parody of self-defense.

"Watch it, you little schizophrenic punk-ass, or so help me I'll..." He was cut off by Lucky, gesturing for him to zip it.

Saeki Kojirou, one table over, leaned in to ask a question. "Hey, Sengoku-san...how long have you and Shishido-san been exclusive, anyhow?"

In absolute unison, two mouthfuls of milk got sprayed out onto the table. Fortunately, everyone managed to dodge before Lucky or Ryou could soak them proper. Lucky got his breath back first. He stared at Saeki and blurted out the very first thing on his mind..."What the FUCK are you talking about?"

The Chiba native looked utterly innocent. "You heard me. I wanted to know how long you and Shishido-san had been exclusive."

Ryou had recuperated enough to speak by then. "You're a fine one to talk, Mr. Unrequited Love For Someone TAKEN," he snarled out.

Saeki looked wry, at that. "Least I admit it," he shot back.

Lucky ended what could have become a rather ugly fight by snorting. "You're totally wrong, though, so it doesn't matter," he directed at Saeki. "I mean, I've had...uh..." He counted back a few days...then a week...then a couple weeks...then a month..."Ryou, help me out here..." Two months...

Ryou wasn't much help. "Uhhhh..." This induced snickers all around them.

Lucky finally came up with an answer. His head snapped up, and he stared at Shishido in utter astonishment. "It's been four months," he blurted out. _Four months...of just Ryou. Four months of wanting to slaughter anyone that looked at him funny. Four months of slamming him up against the wall of the nearest closet whenever I got a chance..._

Shishido was staring right back, similar thoughts cranking through his skull. _Four months...? Four months with nothing but Lucky. Man, I wanted to slaughter Wakato when that schizo started putting the moves on him. And Yagyuu...hell, I was so jealous of Yagyuu. Anyone who got near Lucky I tried to beat the shit out of..._

They both came to the same conclusion at exactly the same time. Ryou slid over along the bench towards Lucky, who was sliding that way anyway. The duo grabbed each other in a big tight hug as they collided.

"I love you," Ryou blurted.

"No, I love you," Lucky countered.

"I said it first," Ryou retorted.

"So?" was Lucky's riposte.

The rest of the table fell all over themselves with laughter at what was quite possibly the strangest, most ridiculous declaration of undying affection in the history of the world. It was, however, just another day in the life for Meisei.


End file.
